This invention relates to an improved blasting agent. In a particular aspect this invention relates to a blasting agent characterized by high density with good sensitivity.
It is known from Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,064, to prepare an explosive composition from a nitroalkane of 1-3 carbon atoms, ammonium nitrate and a carbonaceous material such as wood flour, ivory meal, coal and the like. Such compositions proved satisfactory provided they were used promptly after preparation. However, they lost sensitivity with the passage of time and, hence, proved unreliable in field use. It was discovered that this loss of sensitivity was due to lack of affinity between the ammonium nitrate and the nitroalkane, so that the latter collected in the bottom portion of the container. The composition, therefore, became insensitive to the usual detonating devices. Accordingly, there exists a need for providing a means of maintaining a mixture of nitroalkane, ammonium nitrate and a carbonaceous material in a relatively homogeneous state. Also, advantageously the composition should have a high density so that it will sink in wet bore holes, i.e. holes having an appreciable water level.